Technical Field
The technical field relates to a printing apparatus and a printing method and more particularly relates to a three dimensional printing method and a three dimensional printing apparatus.
Description of Related Art
In recent years, with the increasing development of technology, many different methods of using additive manufacturing technology such as layer-by-layer construction model, etc. to build physical three dimensional (3D) models have been proposed. Generally, additive manufacturing technology converts design data of 3D models constructed using software such as computer aided design (CAD) etc. into a plurality of continuously stacked thin (quasi-two-dimensional) cross-sectional layers. Accordingly, a printing module of a three dimensional printing apparatus usually moves along the XY plane above a printing platform according to the spatial coordinates XYZ constructed by the design data of the 3D model, such that the constructing material forms the correct cross-sectional layer shape. Then, through the printing module moving along the Z-axis in a layer-by-layer manner, the plurality of cross-sectional layers are gradually stacked along the Z-axis, such that the constructing material forms a three dimensional object under the layer-by-layer curing condition.
Currently, most of the three dimensional printing apparatuses using the above rapid molding method to form three dimensional objects use the printing head to heat and melt the molding material and to coat the molding material layer-by-layer onto the printing platform to form the three dimensional objects. Generally, the three dimensional printing apparatus first controls the printing head to print the peripheral profile of the three dimensional object, and then controls the printing head to further print the interior filler regions enclosed within the peripheral profile. However, when the three dimensional printing apparatus prints an object having an excessively small cross-sectional area, it may cause the peripheral profile to deform due to being extruded outward by the feed-material of the interior filler region printed next when the peripheral profile has not yet cured to a certain extent. In addition, when the three dimensional printing apparatus prints an object having an excessively small cross-sectional area, it may also very easily cause generation of a gap between the three dimensional object actually printed out and the expected result of users due to ambient temperature or other factors, thereby reducing the printing quality and printing yield of the three dimensional printing apparatus.